Vomitaco
Vomitaco is the 15th episode of Battle for Dream Island, featuring Barf Bag and Taco for the guests. Plot Before the intro Pencil, Bubble, and Ice Cube were playing catch, until Pencil says that "It's no fun without Match." (due to her being eliminated in the previous episode) She then goes on to say to Ice Cube that "Match is way better, and Ice Cube is like 'garbage'". Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, it is revealed that David received 39 votes exclusively for him. The Speaker goes on saying that they were not allowed to vote for him. With 99 out of the 220 votes, Eraser was eliminated. The Speaker then gives the remaining 10 contestants another half of a scissor. The screen then cut to Eraser, who depressed with his one-half of the scissor and sighed. Contest The Speaker then says that for the challenge, the contestants had to either compete in a Barf Bag contest, or a Taco contest. Pencil, Ice Cube, Bubble, Rocky, and Blocky decided to do the barf bag contest, while Firey, Pen, Leafy, Spongy, and Tennis Ball choose the taco contest. For the barf bag contest, the contestants were floating in a huge barf bag, and had to say on their "island" for the longest time. The number of points they got depended on how long they stayed on their "island". The Speaker explained that the "vomit" is actually colored water, but said "never mind" when Rocky barfed in it. Pencil became angry and threw the bowling ball to Rocky, knocking him off. The ball then rolled to Blocky. He threw it. But everyone can dodge it, causing the barf bag to leak. Pencil threw a pillow to make the leak stop. Pen got hit by the vomit leaking out of the bag. Pencil threw the barf to Blocky, and it hit, making him fall. Pencil made an ice cream cone by mixing Ice Cube and barf with whipped cream. She gave it to Bubble who found it revolting, causing her to fall in and pop. Pencil tastes it and found that it was terrible. She threw the ice cream away (Meaning Ice Cube was out) and the hole started leaking again when the pillow couldn't hold anymore, resulting in Pencil falling out. The result are: Rocky lasted 17 seconds, Blocky lasted 37 seconds, Bubble lasted 48 seconds, Ice Cube lasted 55 seconds, and Pencil lasted for 60 seconds. For the taco contest, the contestants had to make a better taco using their own ingredients. TB picks his ingredients while Spongy quickly finished his taco. Pen sees Leafy making a huge taco, and asks her if he can have half of it. She agrees, but Pen has to pay "200 vigintillion dollars". Pen pays for this by using a Paper slip (which were mentioned earlier in the series). Firey burned his taco, and had to restart. Tennis Ball and Spongy finished their tacos, much to the speaker's surprise. Leafy cut her taco in half, and brought it over with Pen to the announcer. Firey finally managed to make an intact taco, thought it was a bit burnt. Results For judging, the contestants within the Tiny Loser Chamber tasted their tacos, and the contestants got 10 points for every person that liked their taco. Tennis Ball got 50 points, though he expected more since they'd only been fed bread for 13 months. Spongy got a lot of liked contestant on his taco, getting 80 points (although he used his feet to make his taco). Leafy got 60 points, which she thought was pretty good. Pen needed 40 points or more to guarantee him staying out of the Danger Zone, but he only got 30 points (due to eliminated contestants pointing out he cheated), and Firey needed at least six likes, or 60 points to send Pen into the Danger Zone. Ultimately, he got 70 points after he burnt his taco twice, making him safe for another episode. He commented how eliminated contestants must like burnt food, "all crispy and everything". In the end, Pen, Bubble, and Rocky were in the Danger Zone, and were up for elimination. At the end of the episode Eraser wondered if they were going to get more tacos. Trivia * This episode had the first use of the Box of Paper Slips. * The episode title "Vomitaco" is a portmanteau of "Vomit" and "Taco", the name of the two contests. Goofs *When the basket of bread is dumped into the TLC, Teardrop is seen in it even though she didn't drown. ** Also, Golf Ball isn't in it even though she drowned. *Firey stops flaming few times. *After Announcer says "Final 10", Rocky says "Bulleh" but he doesn't barf and Ice Cube says "Wow" without moving her mouth. Deaths *Ice Cube is shattered by a Nickel. *Bubble pops when she falls in vomit. *Pencil pops Bubble. Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:Multiple challenges Category:Elimination episodes Category:Double Challenges